


Ryouma gets Marx aphrodisiacs and then they fucc

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Cumplay, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, i didnt even proofread it, this is really shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryouma gets Marx aphrodisiacs and then they fucc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noganmas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noganmas).



“What is this?”

 

“Aphrodisiacs. That apothecary girl, Suzukaze’s daughter, gave it to me. Said it’d get you harder than a rock in a second flat.”

 

Marx held the vial up to the light, examining the red liquid. He’d heard of such concoctions being made for the elderly and infirm, but for a man at the peak of virility such as himself… he could only imagine the effect.

 

“I’ll try it. I trust that if it becomes too much, you’ll-“

 

“Yes, of course, I’ll stop. I’m not some barbarian.”

 

Marx uncorked the vial, taking a sniff of the vaguely spicy concoction before gulping it down. Within seconds, he felt himself growing uncomfortably stiff, and made a move to unbuckle his belt to relieve the mounting pressure.

 

Ryouma cocked an eyebrow. “It’s taking effect so quickly?” he smirked, disrobing himself. Marx had already divested himself of his pants in record time, trembling fingers struggling to unlace his shirt before Ryouma had a chance to tear it off him again.

 

“Fuck me, please,” he breathed, clambering onto the bed and presenting himself to the Hoshidan prince. Ryouma simply laughed at how quickly he’d become so desperate, giving his rear a playful slap as he passed on his way to fetch the lube.

 

The first two fingers entered Marx with little resistance. It was as if his body was opening itself to Ryouma, begging to be plugged and filled to the brim. Two measly fingers were barely a tease, never mind satisfying. Marx rocked greedily back against them, trying to get every last centimeter into himself, something, anything to satisfy the roaring fire within that had barely been a spark moments ago.

 

“Gods, Ryouma, please…” Marx begged as a third digit wriggled its way in, stretching him to a point where pain and pleasure were one and the same. The way Ryouma’s fingers brushed against his prostate with each curl sent spasms of pleasure up his spine, desperate fingers gripping the sheets til his knuckles went white.

 

“Fine. You look ready enough,” Ryouma grunted, withdrawing his fingers all too quickly, leaving the Nohrian desperately clenching around nothing, whining softly as Ryouma coated his cock with the remaining lubricant.

 

Marx breathed a sigh of relief as Ryouma finally sank into him with a single practiced motion, driving himself to the hilt into the prince’s tight entrance. “Been waiting for this, huh?” Ryouma sneered, a small gasp his only answer. Satisfied, he grabbed a handful of blonde hair and tugged Marx’s head back, leaving his neck open to a series of bites that would definitely be a bruise later.

 

Each thrust felt like it had been driven straight through to his chest, each nip at his skin like a hungry wolf tearing into him. Marx barely lasted a minute before his first orgasm washed over him, a flood that failed to contain the raging inferno within his loins.

 

Yet he kept going. His erection showed no signs of fading as Ryouma let out a harsh laugh, dipping a free hand into the pool of Marx’s essence before bringing it to his throbbing cock, slathering it with his own warm jism and eliciting another moan from him.

 

Marx felt like all his senses had been sharpened to a knifepoint. The tiny grunts and shaky breaths from Ryouma thrusting into him, the potent scent of sex and sweat that hung in the air, the trembling of his legs as he struggled to hold himself up against the Hoshidan’s assault; everything threatened to overtake Marx, leaving him drowning in a whirlpool of overwhelming pleasure.

 

A scream escaped his throat as he came again, each thrust against his prostate squeezing another rope of his hot release into Ryouma’s waiting palm. “Have a taste,” he growled, shoving cum-slicked fingers into Marx’s eager mouth. The paladin eagerly got to work, tongue scraping every last droplet of his own essence from the samurai. He sucked eagerly on them, hungry for more as Ryouma bit onto his collarbone, muffling the scream that got from Marx with his fingers.

 

“How pathetic… hitting your peak three times before I’ve even reached my first. Looks like the mighty crown prince is no match for a simple potion,” Ryouma growled into Marx’s ear before taking the lobe into his teeth. “Seeing you so desperate pleases me greatly. How’d you like a nice load across your face to reward such good behavior?” The keening moan around his fingers and the clenching around his thrusting cock told him the count was now four.

 

“A-ah! Ryouma! Pl-please!” Marx managed to stammer, falling under the unrelenting assault on his senses, the lingering taste of cum and salt on his tongue and the way the spots where Ryouma had marked him as his own throbbed with every heartbeat

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, f-fill me with your hoaaaaah! Your hot cum!” Marx’s voice cracked, tears prickling the corners of his eyes as he realized just how badly he craved the samurai’s seed inside him, flooding his insides until he could feel it running down his thighs for days afterward.

 

“No.”

 

The words caught in Marx’s throat, coupled with Ryouma suddenly pulling out, leaving him emptier than he’d ever thought he could feel. The world was crumbling away, his mind a blank except for that single goal. Ryouma’s smile took on a devilish appearance as he continued stroking his cock.

 

“If you want any hope of this again, you’re going to get on your knees,” he growled, and Marx practically fell from the bed in his rush to comply. Cum dribbled from his stiff erection as he begged, words of praise and pleading pouring from his mouth in equal measure. Ryouma’s hand grabbing the back of his scalp told him all he needed to know, and he was upon the samurai’s length in an instant, slathering it with saliva, thirsty for something, anything to fill the void it left in his gut.

 

Ryouma tugged him away from his feverish licking, speeding up his strokes with his other hand. A look at Marx’s face, contorted in hunger and desperation, dripping with cum and sweat, was all it took to push him over the edge. With a cry, he erupted, spilling rope after rope of hot jism across the Nohrian’s face, barely registering the greedy tongue that escaped his lips, clamoring for a taste.

 

Ryouma’s chest heaved as he came down from his high, looking down at Marx. He was a mess, panting and moaning slightly. And he was still hard. “That was some aphrodisiac, huh?” he mumbled.

“Ryouma, please. I still need your cock, I’ll do anything,” was all Marx could say in response, unable to comprehend existence outside that bed, outside Ryouma’s embrace.

Ryouma decided to humor the prince, lifting him back onto the bed and driving himself back into him in one smooth movement, eliciting a squeal and another volley of jizz from Marx.

Tonight, he was going to extinguish the fire he’d started, no matter how long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write my passion projects yet I wrote this


End file.
